Knothole High
by Maya Uzumaki The Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic and the gang are taking on their toughest challenge yet: High school. Can this crew handle the pressure? Or will the late night cramming get them? Note: this fanfic has characters from the video games AND the Archie comics. I do not read the comics that much, so the characters from the games will have their same personalities from the games. It is complete! First fanfic!
1. Chapter 1: Stalkers Turn Sane

**Before Reading...**

**You should know this is my FIRST fanfic. (Go EASY on me) You should also know that the setting of this story may vary. I did my research. Mobius is a planet like Earth that has different continents. The United Federation: Station Square, Central City, and all the other modern day Sonic Cities usually take place here. Soleanna is it's own independent nation on Mobius such as Kingdom Acorn. Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends are the SAME age as they are in the games, Sonic being 15 and Tails being 8. Tails is in high school because he is a freaking genius. Amy is in high school because I need a story. Cream is still Amy's best friend, but she is NOT in high school. I found a way to keep her in the story though, so Cream Fans, congrats (if there are any).**

**The couples (that I am planning; they may change depending on reviews) are SonicXAmy, KnucklesXJulie-Su (I'll explain later), ShadowXRouge, SallyX?, BunnieXAntoine, TailsMina (don't worry, I know the age difference, they won't officially go out. You'll see later...), and VectorVanilla (maybe).**

**This story will go wherever I think is right. I hate fanfics that are never completed so I will complete this one. I hope you enjoy. I don't read Archie comics so I will do my best at research and improve. R&R.**

-Sonic's POV-

"SCHOOL?!" I gasped.

"Yes, Sonic. You're starting school tomorrow," My mother, Bernadette, told me.

"What?! Why? I never had to before!"

"Well the other parents were talking to your mother and I and we think you and your friends should start school," my father crossed his arms.

"But why?!" I frowned.

"Well," my Uncle Chuck started, "Robotnik has been stopped for a while now, so you have no reason to not go to school anymore. You and the rest of your friends have been enrolled in Knothole High."

"Yeah, but Egghead will return, though!" I pointed out.

"And when he does, you can fight him... I expect you to get good grades, Sonic," my mother warned.  
"_UGH_!" I said. I sped into my room and called Tails.

_Ring Ring, Ring Ring_

"Did you hear the good news?!" Tails said, "We're going to high school!"

"That is not good news, little buddy..." I shook my head in disgust.

"Of course it is! We get to be normal for once!"

"How's a two-tailed fox and a hedgehog who can run faster than the speed of sound ever gonna be normal?" I snorted.

"We can have the ultimate experience, Sonic! Think about it."

"Oh yeah, well i'm not joining mathletes or chess club with you." I hung up. This was not so not happening...

The next morning, my mom woke me up at 6:15. I had to shower and eat breakfast before I was really even awake. Not cool.  
"The bus will be here soon, Sonic," my mother called.

"Me? Ride a bus? This is money!" I pointed to my legs and feet, making my mom smile. "I am so not riding in a bus."  
"Fine, just go to school." My mom handed me lunch money and my schedule.  
"Have fun, meet new people," my dad grinned.

"Up, over, and gone!" I saluted as I sped away from my house. I stopped in front of a big brick building. It was officially Wednesday, August 31st. The first day of my sophomore year.

"Hey, Sonic!" It was Tails.

"Yo. Where are the guys?" I asked, high fiving him.

"Over here!" He led me through a group of girls who were screaming my name. Fangirls... It reminded me of... Hey, where was Amy? That thought got pushed aside when...

"Hiya, Sonic!"

"Hey, Knuckles," I punched him in the shoulder. Antoine, Jet, Storm, Vector, Espio, and Geoffrey St. John hadn't arrived yet.

"Silver, Shadow. What's happening?" I smiled.

"Sonic! Long time, no see," Silver grinned.

"Hpmh. Faker."

"I love the talks we have, Prince of Death," I told Shadow. He almost smiled. _Almost_.

"Where are the girls?" Knuckles asked. As if on command, Sally, Julie-Su, Bunnie, Blaze, Mina, and some new girl all came over. Wave, Rouge and Amy weren't there yet.

"Hey, Sonic," Sally smiled at me.

"Hey, Sal," I returned the smile. "Hey, who's the new girl? I didn't get the memo."  
"What new girl?" she asked me, confusion spread over her face. I pointed at the pink girl who had come over with them. She laughed.

"That's not a new girl, Sonic. That's Amy." What?!

"She looks so different," I said. I wasn't lying. She had grown her spikes out, ditched the red dress for a lace dress that was cream. She was more woman-like. She grew, too. She was about 2-3 inches shorter than me, now.

"Yup. And guess what?" Sally grinned.

"What?"

"All sports tryouts are today. I thought you and the guys might want to tryout for football."

"Sounds cool, Sal but i'd rather run. Were you and the girls trying out for anything?"

"Cheerleading. It'll be fun." Her blue eyes were pretty. I missed her. During the summer, I was in Soleanna along with Silver, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Rouge, so I hadn't seen Sally that much. I wasn't sure of our status, but I was not gonna be the one to bring it up. Just then, the bell rang, interrupting my thoughts.

"Gotta juice, Sal. See ya later!" I sped off, towards my locker. I put my books inside. I looked at my schedule. I had Algebra 2 first. What a fantastic way to start off every day for the rest of the school year, I thought to myself.

I closed my locker to be surrounded by fangirls.

"MARRY _ME_, SONIC!" they kept screaming.

"Uh..." I ran away. Turning a corner, a knocked someone over.

"Sorry about that," I said. "I was running for my life..."  
"It's okay." It was Amy. Great. Another fangirl.

"U-uh, A-amy!" I said backing away.

"Hey, Sonic! What do you have first period?" she asked me.

"Algebra 2. You?"

"Same." We walked in silence to class. This year was already starting off on the wrong foot.

"Listen, Sonic, I, uh, was wondering if we could start over and just be friends..." Amy said. Was I hearing things right?

"Uh, sure...?" I said.

"Great!" There was another awkward silence.

"Is there any particular reason for the sudden change?" I asked.

"Uh, well... I know you don't like me that much, and I want to be someone you can stand within 10 miles of."

"Uh, okay..." We walked into the classroom and sat down. Our assigned seats were on the board. I sat by Amy, Mina sat by Tails, and Shadow sat by Silver. I couldn't focus for the rest of class. Amy's new behavior was bothering me... She was actually normal. Maybe this year wouldn't be half bad now that my number one stalker was dialing it down. Maybe we could become better friends, although I seriously doubted it.

**Okay, so how'd ya like? This is just a starter chapter, so it's not the best, but they will get better. I plan on this story to be Sonamy, but there IS minor Sonally. Why? Because I want these characters IN character. So yes, Sonic will say stupid, cheesy lines like "Gotta juice, Sal!" (I HATE that line, btw) So anyways, I hope you enjoy! I work HARD on this so no flames but PLEASEE continue with giving me ideas AND constructive criticism. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Perfect In Every Way Possible

**So I hope you really enjoyed the first chapter... I will be doing other character's POV's but this one is Amy's. I do them as I see fit; there is no planning. Hope you enjoy. (It's 11:00 and i'm tired, so no hate.)**

-Amy-

It was a hard decision, but it was the right one. I gave up for him, my chasing, anyways. It pushed him away. Although I still loved him, I understood now that he didn't love me. Of course my feelings wouldn't go away, but I could at least try not to annoy him to death. It also hurt to look at him; he was so amazing. Perfect in everyway possible. His green eyes made my heart melt. Maybe we could actually be friends now. I could be really good friends with Silver and Shadow, so I was determined to be friends with Sonic. Besides, Sonic loved Sally. I was about 102% sure of that. I saw the way he looked at her. It was the same way I looked at him. I pushed my thoughts aside when the bell rang. I had honors cell biology second period with Silver. The teacher gave us assigned seats. To my dismay, I was not seated by Silver. I was seated by Wave. I couldn't stand her. She was so mean to Tails.  
"Ugh..." I silently groaned.

"It'll be over before you know it, Amy," Silver forced a smile as he went over to sit by Big.

"Amy," Wave snarled. I rolled my eyes and sat down.

The last twenty minutes of class had approached, and the teacher stepped out for a moment.

"Ha-ha, what's big and purple and stupid all over?" Scrouge said, getting the classes attention.

"What?" a person asked.

"Big the Cat," the whole class erupted into laughter. Everyone but Silver and I.

"You're not funny, Scrouge. That joke was pretty tasteless," I spoke up, silencing the whole class.

"Rose...been awhile. And you look hot. How about you and me hit up Chuck's Chili dogs after school?" he smirked.

"How about we not, and you get yourself a life. I thought you and Fiona were an item."

"Ha-ha, who says she has to know?" I rolled my eyes and sat down. "I'm gonna make you mine soon, Rose," Scrouge grinned.

"Back off," Silver growled.

"And what're you gonna do about it, Brainboy?" Scrouge taunted. Silver picked up the biggest book he could find (with his telekinesis) and hit Scrouge with it, causing the class to die of laughter. Even I let out a giggle.

"Alright. Lunch. You and me. We are gonna fight," Scrouge stormed off as the bell rang.

"Thanks, Silver. I owe you," I smiled.

"Naw. It was nothing."

"Hey, I have next period with Blaze, ya know," I grinned at him. He turned violent shade of red.

"S-so!" he stuttered

"Ha-ha, alright, I'll see ya later," I smiled as I headed into my Mobian History class. I saw Julie-Su and Blaze.

_Yes!_I thought, as I ran off to my friends.

**Something you should know...**

**Other character's POV's are usually ALWAYS going to be shorter than Sonic's! Why? Because they usually always share most of their feelings by talking...Sonic on the other hand, doesn't do that. Later in the story, when I add Shadow's POV in, I might add a lot like I do for Sonic because he doesn't communicate either. Anyways, I'll see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: I Plead The Fifth!

**Back again! So not every POV will get it's own chapter, but when they're it's own category, I think they should be. I like this chapter's ending a lot, so I hope you do, too. R&R, please. **

-Sonic's POV-

It was finally 4th period. I had gym. We all had 6 minutes to change but that was mostly for the girls since my friends and I wore the typical nothing. Today we were playing dodge ball. This was gonna be a piece of cake. I noted who was all in my class: Knuckles, Silver, and Shadow, Rouge, Wave, and Amy, Bunnie, Fiona and...Scrouge?! NO! I couldn't stand this guy. He also kept giving Amy a weird look which was bothering me a lot.

"What's up with Scrouge?" I asked Silver.

"Well, in biology, he was making fun of Big and Amy said something to him. He started hitting on Amy, so I jumped in and now we're fighting at lunch."

"Well then..." I said.

"HELLO, CLASS! I AM COACH. DON'T CALL ME ANYTHING ELSE. NO MR.C, NO NOTHING! COACH! I AM THE FOOTBALL COACH AND P.E. TEACHER OF KNOTHOLE HIGH. NO BACK TALK OR YOU'LL DROP AND GIVE ME 50! TODAY WE'RE PLAYING DODGEBALL. I WANT A NICE CLEAN GAME! ARE ANY OF YOU CHUMPS TRYING OUT FOR FOOTBALL?" He pointed to my friends.

"I am," Knuckles answered.

"TODAY IN THE GYM. RIGHT AFTER SCHOOL! DON'T BE LATE. BRING FRIENDS! BUT NOT THESE LANKY ONES! UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes, sir!" Coach blew his whistle.

"YOU MAY BEGIN!" My team was Knuckles, Silver, Bunnie and Amy, while Scrouge's team was Fiona, Shadow, Wave, and Rouge. We had other people on our teams, but I did not know them personally. Finally, it was me, Silver and Amy, against Scrouge, Shadow, and Rouge.

"Give up, Blue Boy," Rouge said, seductively.  
"In your dreams, Batgirl!" Knuckles shouted from the bleachers. "You better not lose, Sonic!" Knuckles shouted. I was surprised Amy had stayed in this long but she was throwing some pretty nice flips to dodge the balls. She was gonna make the cheerleading squad for sure. I got Rouge out and Silver got Scrouge out. Silver's telekinesis was helping us win. He'd just freeze the balls in mid-air and then hand them to Amy and I. Shadow soon enough got Silver out so it was just me and Amy. She whispered something in my ear while Shadow was busy collecting balls and I nodded. I ran out as a distraction. He threw one at me, getting me out, and Amy threw one at him, getting him out. Amy was the only one left, meaning my team one.

"YES!" shouted Knuckles. I hugged Amy.

"WOO!" I yelled. Silver picked up Amy and spun her around.

"Nice one, Amy!" Silver grinned.

After gym, I had English class. We could pick our seats today, so I sat down next to Sally.

"Hey, Sonic! How's your day been?"

"Pretty good, Sal. How about you?"

"Same. Just nervous about cheer tryouts," Sally stressed. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry, Sal! You'll do fine. I am 102% positive that you'll blow the competition away," I flashed her my trademark grin.  
"Thanks, Sonic." She pulled me in for a long hug.

Our teacher handed out a playbook that we needed to take notes for. I got Romeo and Juliet. Sally did, too. We decided to partner up.

"Wanna work on the project tomorrow?" Sally asked.

"Sure, you can come over to my house tomorrow after school," I grinned. The bell rang.

"See ya at lunch, Sal."

"Bye, Sonic." She kissed me on the cheek and left. I didn't feel the usual warmness of her kiss as I usually did, but I didn't make a big deal about it. I walked out of the classroom to be awaited for by the fan girls. It was kind of annoying to have girls following me around but my ego was having a good time.

"Ladies, you don't need to follow me... I'm just a normal hedgehog," I explained.

"You're totally GORGEOUS!" one gushed.

"Sign my arm!"

"Please take me to prom!"

"No he's taking me!"

"You wish. He's probably taking Sally." That voice belonged to Amy.

"Hi, Sonic," she smirked.

"Hiya, Amy," I grinned. The fan girls followed us at a distance, as if we couldn't see them. Amy's locker was 6 lockers down from mine, so I waited for her to go to lunch.

"How's your first day of school going?" I asked her while she was putting her books in her locker.

"Not bad, actually. You?" I shrugged.

"Eh... I don't know yet," I told her.

We walked in awkwardish silence to lunch.

"Hey, Amy!" Silver said, motioning for her to sit in between him and Shadow.

"Hey, guys!" Amy grinned.

"Hmph," Shadow greeted. He was in such a good mood today. I sat in between Sally and Tails.

"Hiya, Sonic! Guess what?" Tails asked.

"Shoot, little buddy!" I grinned.

"I've joined the chess club AND mathletes!" Everybody groaned.

"Tails...that's social suicide!" Knuckles cackled. Tails frowned.

"Don't worry about it, Tails. I think it's great!" Amy declared. Everyone fell silent.

"Thanks, Amy," Tails grinned. Just then, Scrouge walked behind Amy and put his arm around her.

"Hey, baby. How about that date?" Scrouge grinned. Date? Amy rolled her eyes.

"Scrouge, I'm warning you. Back off," Amy said.

"What're ya gonna do? Whack me with that hammer?" he laughed.

"No. I'll fight you," Amy said. There was a silence.

"No, Amy," I said, my cocky grin had disappeared..

"Nah, let the lady fight me. Then I'll take Brain boy next!" Amy stood up. Scrouge threw a punch at her, but she dodged it. It was so quick. Then she round housed him in the face, knocking him down. He was not expecting that.

"I'm not one to hit a lady," Scrouge snarled. "Just watch yourself."

"Shut _up_!" Amy said as she sat down.

"That was amazing, Amy!" Knuckles said, breaking the silence. The whole table started erupting into talking/congratulating. Everyone but me. I got up and went outside. Alone. Or at least I thought I was alone. Amy had followed me out.

"What?" she asked.

"Where did you learn to do that?" I asked her.

"Shadow and Rouge trained me a little bit. I can fight a whole lot better now."

"What about your hammer?" I questioned.

"Don't need it anymore."

"You've changed," I accused. She shook her head.

"No...I grew up." There was silence.

"Shoot!" she muttered.

"What?" I asked her.

"I forgot that I needed to babysit Cream after school. Now I'm gonna miss cheer tryouts," Amy frowned.

"I can watch her," I offered. "Plus, I don't have tryouts. I just have to pay and I'm on the cross country team."

"Thank you so much, Sonic," she hugged me. Not a bone-crushing death hug, but a normal hug. It felt good. Then the bell rang.

"Where do you go next?" I asked.

"Spanish. You?"

"Free period. Hasta luego, Senorita Amy," I grinned.

"Adios, Senor Sonic," she smiled back. I turned and left. Maybe we'd become better friends after all. She was okay when she wasn't obsessed with me. I walked to the cafeteria (study hall took place there) and saw Knuckles, Blaze and Tails standing next to each other.

"Hi, guys!" I called. I walked over to them.

"Sonic," Blaze nodded once.

"Hey, Sonic," Knuckles greeted.

"Hiya, handsome," Rouge came up to us.

"What do you want, batgirl?!" Knuckles growled.

"That's no way to treat your girlfriend, 'Knuckie'," I mocked.

"He's right, Knuckie," Rouge smirked.

"SHE'S. NOT. MY. GIRLFRIEND!" Knuckles snapped.

"Yet," Rouge smiled kissing him on the cheek. "Catch ya later, Knucklehead." I doubled over laughing. Knuckles face was even more red than his dreads.

"Leave him alone, Sonic," Blaze said.

"Too. Many. Insults. Can't. CHOSE!" I cackled.

"Whatever," Knuckles muttered.

"What're ya doing after school, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Watching Cream for Amy."

"Why're you watching Cream?" Tails asked.

"Amy has cheer tryouts so I offered to help her out."

"Mind if I tag along?" Tails asked.

"Nope," I grinned. "Might as well. I think I'm gonna take her out for ice cream." The last bell had rang and Tails and I walked to my locker.

"So is there any particular reason you are doing this for Amy?" Tails asked.

"Uh, no. We're friends. Friends do favors for other friends," I said.

"Sonic the hedgehog, giving up a perfectly good afternoon to babysit for a girl he claims to dislike... That's pretty hard to believe," Tails smirked. I didn't answer.

"Are you gonna say something?" Tails asked.

"I plead the fifth!" I grinned. Tails laughed.

"Alright, alright. But if you need to talk about anything, you can come to me."

"Thanks, little bro." As I was putting my books in my locker, Amy came up. She was wearing shorts and a T-shirt and she had a water bottle in her hand.

"Are you sure about this, Sonic?" she asked.

"Yeah. Tails is coming over, too. We're gonna take her for ice cream."

"Thank you so much. I owe you." She punched my arm.

"Hey. Good luck, today. Tell Sal and the others I said good luck."

"Alright. Bye Tails. Sonic."

**Sonic is showing a bit of curtsy towards Amy. It's about time. Anyways, please R&R new ideas. I need new ideas for later in the story. Writer's block sucks. **


	4. Chapter 4: Permission, Please

**I've brought something new to the table...Sally's POV! There will be more POV's of other characters later on, but that'll gradually be happening. Anyway, here's chapter 4. Hope you enjoy!**

-Sally's POV-

Cheer tryouts were amazing. I got stressed out for not reason at all. Sonic was right. There was nothing to worry about. I made captain, Bunnie made co-captain, and Amy made flyer. Mina and the rest of the girls who tried out made the team, too. In total, we had 12 girls on the team. Our first game was next week, so we had to practice at home a lot. I had to hurry in the locker room to catch Amy. I had to talk to her about Sonic.

"Amy!" I called, running up to her.

"Hey, Sally. Congrats on making captain. You deserve it!" she smiled.

"Thanks," I said. "Listen, we need to talk..."

"Okay," she said, confusion spread over her face.

"So I was wondering if it'd be okay with you if I asked Sonic out..." There was brief silence.

"Why're you asking me?" she asked.

"I value our relationship more than you think, Amy. I don't want it ruined because of a boy..."

"It's fine, Sally. Make him happy."

"Thank you, Amy," I said. I hugged her. Maybe she really was over him. Time changes people.

"Well, I gotta go get Cream. Bye, Sally," she smiled as she walked off.

"Bye, Amy!" Sally waved.

-Amy's POV-

It hurt to say those words, but if it made Sonic happy, then I'd say them a thousand times more. I loved him so much. This was not some silly crush. I was walking to Cream's house to tell the boys that they could leave. Vanilla would be home till 7:00, so I still had about an hour and a half with Cream. Not that I minded; Cream was my best friend. She understood me. Accepted me. She never judged me. She was my sister. I was at her house two minutes later; she lived just around the corner from the school.

"Hey, guys. I'm here!" I said, coming into the house.

"Hey, Amy," Tails said.

"Hiya, Ames," Sonic waved.

"Hello, Amy! How did tryouts go?" Cream asked.

"Good, actually. I made the team. So did the others," I nodded.

"See, I told you, you all would do good!" Sonic smiled his cocky grin.

"Well, we'd better get going," Tails said. He hugged me, said bye to Cream and I and left the house.

"Bye Cream," Sonic waved. "Bye Amy," he said as he hugged me. His touch sent sparks through my body. Too bad I didn't have that effect on him... I turned away, not wanting to feel the ache.

"You okay?" Sonic asked, his voice sounded concerned. I nodded.

"Bye," I said. He waited for a moment, and then left with Tails.

"So, did you have a good time?" I asked Cream.

**So this chapter was a bit of a downer, sorry! Too bad! Things'll get a bit better in the next chapter. I intend for this story to be Sonamy (That's my favorite couple) but there will be some Sonally. Get over it. It will happen. But not for that long, I promise! Anyways, R&R so that I have new ideas. I don't want any writers block! Well, that's it for now! Byee.**


	5. Chapter 5: Uncle Chuck's Advice

**Back Again! Okay, so Sonic's POV's are usually pretty long, so they are probably going to be one chapter alone. I know my chapters are pretty short, but this story isn't going to be that short. This story has a bit of Sonally (sorry!) and a hint of Sonamy. Alright, I hope you enjoy.**

-Sonic's POV-

I had just walked Tails home and I jogged the rest of the way to my house.

"Hello, Sonic," my mother greeted. She hugged me and kissed my cheek. I tried to maneuver out of her hug, but it was impossible, so I just gave up.

"How was your day?" My father asked.

"Pretty good, actually," I said.

"Dinner will be ready soon!" My mother called from the kitchen. "Sonic, dear, can you get your Uncle Chuck? He's in his bedroom."

"Sure, mom," I said. I raced upstairs and knocked on his door.

"C'mon in!" Uncle Chuck said.

"Yo," I greeted.

"How was your first day of school?" he asked me.

"Alright."

"Did you make any new friends?" he asked.

"Nah, not really. Well...Amy is actually normal now," I confessed.

"What is normal, exactly," he chuckled.

"Well, she's not psycho any more." He didn't respond, wanting me to elaborate more. "She's stopped chasing me, obsessing about me, and she got rid of that annoying hammer."

"Ahh," he nodded. "So she has moved on?"

"I guess," I shrugged.

"Too bad. She was special," he frowned.

"What?!" I nearly choked on air.

"Nothing. It's something you'll understand and regret later in life..."  
"Sonic the hedgehog? Regret? I have no regrets and I never will..." There was a silence. "What will I regret?" I asked him. His statement bothered me. He shook his head.

"Nevermind." I decided not to push him on it.

"Well, dinner's ready," I told him. I left the room and went downstairs.

The next morning, after I got dressed, I went downstairs. My mom threw me a piece of toast and I left. Tails was already outside.

"Sonic!"

"Hey, Tails! What's shakin'?" I said, mouthful of toast.

"I just finished my latest upgrade on the X-Tornado!"

"Why'd ya update it?"

"I wanted it to run a bit smoother and I added more room for seats." He probably did other things, but he knew I wouldn't understand them.

"Sounds great, buddy," I said. I wasn't really into the conversation. My thoughts were elsewhere. Tails seemed to notice.

"What's up, Sonic? Something buggin' ya?" I shook my head. "C'mon! You can tell me anything!"

"I know... But I first need to figure out what is getting me." That was a complete lie. Uncle CHuck's words were still toying with my head. If a normal person had said that, I would've brushed it off, but this was Uncle Chuck who had said it. Tails decided not to pressure me on it, although, he knew I was hiding something.

The day went by in a blur. Before I knew it, the last bell had rang. I was waiting for Sally to come outside so that we could leave. We had to read and take notes on Romeo and Juliet for English. Finally, I saw her walk out of the building, so I went up to her.

"Hey, Sal. you ready to go?" She nodded, jumping into my arms. We were at my house in 22 seconds flat.

"Thank God tomorrow's Friday," Sally said. "It's the second day of school and i've already got a lot of Spanish homework."

"Heh, please. Mobian history is so boring. I already know it!" She laughed. I opened the door of my house for her.

"Hey, mom! I'm home. Sal's with me. We're working on homework!" I yelled.

"Hello, Mrs. Hedgehog," Sally smiled.

"Please, Sally, just call me Bernadette," my mother smiled. Sally and I went upstairs to my room.

"So, Sonic..." Sally said. "We need to talk..."

"About what?" I asked her, knowing where this was headed.

"Us. Me and you."

"What about us?" I asked.

"I was wondering if we could pick up where we left off. Before you went to Station Square, Space Colony Ark and before Soleanna. Before you and the others became Sonic Team. We never got to fix things." There was silence. At one time, I did share feelings for and with Sally. I still did, they just weren't as strong.

"Um," I scratched my head. Sally's blue eyes were so pretty.

"I talked to Amy about it. I don't want her to hurt but she said it was fine..." Amy was cool with this? Maybe she really _had_ gotten over me.

"Alright. I think it would be great for us to start over." Sally was my first love. We were great together. Of course our break up wasn't pleasant but we agreed to take things slow. She smiled.

"I missed you alot, Sonic." She hugged me.

"I missed you, too, Sal." It wasn't a lie. I missed her a lot, but something didn't feel right. We broke apart and started the project. My mind somewhere else...

**READ THIS NOW!****

**Sonic and Sally are back together...UGH! So l particularly am a Sonamy fan. I have nothing against Sonally, but I prefer Sonamy. I also hate it when people bash Sally. I like Sally, just not as much with Sonic. I keep the characters in character as much as I can. R&R, please. I need new ideas ASAP!**


	6. Chapter 6: Have You Heard The News?

**I really like this chapter. I have 4 different character POV's adding for more drama then before. Before you ask, no, this is not a Shadamy story. They are just friends. Maria and Shadow were like brother and sister as Amy and him are. I also realized that I had Julie-Su in this fanfic, so no Knuouge, sorry. I want to keep the characters in character, and Knuckles and Julie-Su will probably never break up in the comic. Rouge will find new love, I swear! OH and I am going to limit the amount of OC's in here because I hate OC's. I promised you a Sonic fanfic, so that's what you're getting! Anyways, hope you enjoy! R&R, please!**

-Rouge's POV-

It was 2nd period already. I had Mobian history with Mina, Tails, and Knuckles.

"Hey, Knuckie," I said, walking into the room.

"**Don't** CALL me that!" he snapped.

"I love it when your anger flares," I smiled, sweetly.

"Batgirl! One day you'll get what's comin to ya!"

"Anyways, did ya hear the news?" I was talking to all of them now.

"No, what?" Mina asked.

"Sonic and Sally are going out again! Sheesh! Doesn't anybody know anything about anything these days?"  
"Oh..." Mina whispered. Did she still seriously like him? She was dating Ash and Tails probably liked her, from the way he looked at her... This girl was busy...

"That's what had to have been bugging him, but why?" Tails muttered to himself. "Amy...? Maybe..."

"Who cares. So Blueboy scored a princess girlfriend. Julie-Su and I-" He stopped talking when my look.

"No, continue," I glared.

"It's nothing," he said, not meeting my eyes. I felt like I'd been sucker punched in the stomach. They really were serious after all. It was fun messing with Knuckles but inside, I really did care for him. Oh well. He'd never know that, now. I walked away and sat down on my desk, waiting for this period to end.

-Tails' POV-

Why did Sonic lie to me? I thought we were friends. Plus, I was already irritated that Mina liked him. I know that it wasn't his fault, but it still got under my skin. I was walking through the hallway, on my way to my locker, when I heard my name.

"Tails!" It was Sonic. I kept walking, but it was useless, he was by my side in a second. "What's up with you?" he asked. I ignored him. He hated the silent treatment.

"Hello, Mobius to Tails!" Sonic waved a hand in front of my face.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Sally were going out?!" I exploded. He remained silent for a minute.

"I- uh, don't know..." he responded.

"I thought we were friends!" I snapped.

"We are! I just wasn't so sure..." I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm sorry, Tails. I just didn't want it out there in case we decided it wasn't gonna work."

"So translation: you didn't want Amy to find out?" I asked. He hung his head. "Whatever. She's over you anyways." I walked away from him. I told him everything. I turned the corner and bumped into someone, knocking them down.

"Sorry," I said. It was Amy. I helped her up. She looked as though she'd been crying. I knew why.

"Amy, you okay?" I asked her. She nodded and forced a smile.

"I, uh, just failed a science test," she lied. It was the third day of school, so I seriously doubted it.

"Amy, i'm here for you," I said, pulling her into a hug. She shook her head and pulled away. She started to run down the hall. Poor girl.

-Amy's POV-

I started to run down the hall. Tears started falling but only one by one.

"Amy?" I heard a voice call. It was Shadow.

"Not right now," I said, pulling away from one of my best friends.

"Yes, right now. What's the matter?" He asked. I sat down in the hallway and to my surprise, he sat down, too.

"It has to do with Faker, doesn't it?" I nodded. "Him getting back together with Sally?" I nodded again at Shadow's guess.

"Don't worry about it. You're young. Stop living around him and find new inspiration." He was right.  
"Your time with him may or may not come, but you can't think about it all the time." He held my chin up. "Whoever he is, the guy you end up with, he'll be lucky." Shadow was like the older brother I never had. He kissed my forehead and helped me up. Shadow and I could always place hope in each other. Ever since Space Colony Ark, we had been very close. I reminded him of Maria in a way.

"I'll see you in gym, Shadow," I smiled weakly, but it wasn't forced.

"Alright, Amy. Chaos-!" he was gone in a flash.

-Shadow's POV-

Amy was one of the nicest people i'd ever met. She was my only friend that I never actually wanted to punch in the face, besides Maria.

_Maria... I promise you..._

I wished that I could help make her pain go away, but I knew I couldn't. Just another part of growing up, I guess.

I skipped third period health class. There was no point in it really, considering I wasn't even born. The fourth period bell rang. I had gym along with most of my 'friends'. I walked into the gymnasium and took a seat on the bleachers.

"GOOD MORNING CLASS!" Coach called, "TODAY YOU WILL ALL BE RUNNING 6 LAPS AROUND THE TRACK, OUTSIDE!" A few of the girls groaned.

"I could run six laps in 3 seconds!" Sonic grinned his cocky smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop being so egotistical, faker," I snarled.

"I love the talks we have," He grinned an impish grin. I rolled my eyes again.  
"LET'S GO, LADIES!" Coach said to all of us. I hopped off the bleachers and went over to Amy.

"Want me to run with you?" I offered.

"I'm not that fast," she crossed her arms, smiling.

"I'll pace myself," I grinned. I grinned. She was the only person who could make me do that.

"Smile more," she said, "I like your smile." I nodded. I could hear the others talking in 'hushed' whispers.

"Is he really smiling-?"

"Are they dating-?" I smiled at that one. As if. Amy was like a little sister. I prefered someone else... And only Amy knew who it was...

**DA DA DAHHHHH! Okay, You may already know who it is that Shadow is talking about, but if you don't, your gonna have to stay tuned! Anyways, this is one of my longest chapters and I need new ideas. Please review. I'd like to hear your thought! This is my first Fanfic and I want to know if you all like it. See ya next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Girls' Sleepover X2

**So I've decided to divide this one huge chapter into two chapters. This first chapter is the girls' sleepovers and the next one will be the boy's sleepover. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. R&R, please.**

-Amy's POV-

It was finally Friday. I was going to have a sleepover at Cream's tonight. I was so excited. I missed having her around all the time and I needed something to keep my mind off of _him_. Shadow and I had isolated ourselves from the group the entire week at lunch. Sometimes Silver or Rouge would come by to sit with us, but that was about it. I didn't talk to Sonic or Sally all week. It wasn't because I was mad, it just hurt too much. The last bell had finally rung, so I left the Spanish classroom, and went outside. I was standing alone for a few minutes when Rouge came up to me.

"Cream called me to see if I could come over tonight. I said yes," Rouge said. Before summer came, I never particularly liked Rouge. She was too crude for me, but over the summer, we became really good friends. I understood her a lot more than before. I could actually hold a conversation with her.

"Cool. I was headed over there now. Want to come with me?" I asked her.

"Sounds like a plan. I need advice when we get there," Rouge said. Wait a minute... Rouge needed advice?

"Uh, okay...?" I said.

When we got to Cream's house, her mother had to leave, so it would be just us for the next couple of hours.

"Okay," said Rouge, "Here goes nothing... Knuckles doesn't like me back..." Cream gasped.

"Aren't him and Julie-Su an item?" I asked. She nodded.

"And now my ego is shot. I mean, _he _doesn't know that I like him and he can **never** know, now..."

"I'll go get ice cream!" Cream said getting up.

"Thanks, hun," Rouge said.

"Well, it's not the end of the world, Rouge. I know someone who may like you..." I smiled.

"Who?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Shadow," I smiled.

"What?!" she asked, her ears perked up. I nodded.

"He told me that he was _interested _in you," I grinned.

"He never acts like it, though!" she crossed her arms, "So I just gave up!"

"He's Shadow. He doesn't how much emotion. Like ever," I said.

"Well, then," Rouge said in her usual, seductive voice, "Time to turn on the charm..." They'd be dating soon. Rouge could get any guy that wasn't already taken. Cream returned with the ice cream.

"So, Amy! How about you and Mr. Sonic?"

-Rouge's POV-

It was just a simple question, but I could tell by Amy's face, that that was a question that she wanted to avoid.

"Him and Sally are going out again..." There was so much sadness in her eyes, that it hurt to look at them. She forced a smile.

"But he's happy, so i'll live," Amy said.

"Honey, no," I said, "You're not gonna just live with it! You need to show him a side of you that doesn't care... You know what you need?" I could practically hear her head screaming, _SONIC! _But I continued anyways.

"You need a complete makeover." She sat a little straighter.

"That's not a bad idea," she said.

"Just make sure you're doing this, not to get him, but to be happy with yourself," Cream warned.  
"I am," Amy said quickly. I sighed, but went on.

"Tomorrow, after we wake up, let's go to the mall," I said. "We're getting Amy a makeover!"  
"Yay!" Cream said.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese added.

-Sally's POV-

"I don't know why Sonic is acting so distant... Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"Of course not, suggah," Bunnie comforted. Mina, Julie-Su, and Bunnie had all come over to my house (castle) for the weekly sleepover.

"It's just been a while, Sally. It was like that for Knuckles and I, too," Julie-Su added. Mina had been very quiet.

"What's up, Mina? You haven't been talking with us, lately," I said, putting my hand on her leg.

"Ash and I broke up..." We all gasped.

"Why, suggah?" Bunnie asked.

"Because...Sally don't hate me... I like Sonic..."I took my hand from her leg. Was this happening _again_?

"I don't hate you. You're still one of my best friends, Songoose," I comforted. She laughed at her nickname.

"Ya know, this reminds me... I think that that Bat is trying to get with Knuckles," Julie-Su realized.

"And what's up with her and Amy? I thought they hated each other," I said.

"I know!" Bunnie said, "During the summer, Shadow and Rouge trained her. The girl can actually fight now. You saw what she did to Scrouge..."

"True... Guess they became friends..." Mina said.

"Well, I guess we'd better turn on a movie. It's getting pretty late," I yawned. We turned out the lights and turned on a movie.

**Sorry it's short but I didn't have much to write with the girls. The boys sleepover chapter will be EPIC though. I have more fun writing from the guys POV anyways. Until next time, please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8: Boys Sleepover

**I'm back! Okay, so this chapter is a little intense but Sonic starts to come to terms with his feelings a little bit! Shadow actually shows emotion in this one! Anyway, without further hesitation...Enjoy!**

-Sonic's POV-

Me, Knuckles, Silver and Shadow were all at Tails' house for the night. Somehow, we got on the subject of prom.

"I'm taking Julie-Su," Knuckles announced.

"And if she says no?" I asked.

"We're dating, why would she say no?" Knuckles asked.

"Because, Knucklehead, you're you!" I grinned. He through a pillow at my face.

"How about you, Silver? Who are you taking?" Tails asked.

"Uh, maybe, uh, Blaze?" Silver stuttered.

"Heh-heh!" I knew it!" I smirked.

"How about you, Sonic? Sally?" Knuckles taunted. I didn't respond.

"Well?" Tails asked.

"I, er, uh, don't know..." I said.

"Aren't you two dating?" Silver asked.

"Well, yeah, but it seems different this time. We aren't like how we use to be... I just don't feel the same way anymore..."  
"Are you gonna break up with her?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow i'll meet her and talk to her." There was a long silence.  
"How about you, Shadow? Are you taking Amy to the prom?" Silver asked. I froze. Why did I freeze?

"Nah. I might ask Rouge, actually..."

"I thought you liked Amy..." Tails said.

"Nope we're just friends," Shadow said, laying down.

"Oh really, eh?" Knuckles taunted, "Then why did Julie-Su show me a picture of you kissing her?" I clenched my fists.  
"What?" I hissed. Everyone turned to look at me. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Someone's temperamental. Why do you care, faker?" Shadow stood up and crossed his arms.

"I don't!" I snapped.

"But Shadow! You didn't deny the kiss...?" Tails gasped. Shadow rolled his eyes.  
"It was only on the forehead, foxboy. Calm yourself," Shadow smirked.

"Why did you kiss her anyways?" Silver asked.  
"She was upset. I was just being a friend. She doesn't seem to have any real close friends except for me, Silver and Cream since Cosmo died." Tails stiffened at Shadow's words.

"Well ya know what?" I heard myself say, "She's not Maria, so get over it! It happened 5o years ago!" I expected Shadow to punch me, but he didn't.

"I know," he said quietly. "I like her for other reasons, too. But she needs a friend. Knuckles is always mean to her, Tails doesn't understand how to help her out, Silver and Blaze are inseparable, Sally already has a group of friends that she's really close to, Rouge isn't dependable enough, Cream is six, and you, Sonic, can't stand her. I am the ONLY person who actually is there to be her friend because I want to!" That was the most any of us had ever heard Shadow say at one time. He walked out of the house. I stood up.

"I'm gonna find him," I said.

I caught up to him at a nearby park.

"Shadow, you're wrong," I said.

"Oh, really?" he snarled.

"I like her. As a friend," I said.

"You have an amazing way of showing it," he said coldly.

"I'm always there for her when she needs me," I said.

"I know that and I think you take more of an interest in her then you lead us to believe," Shadow said.

"No, I don't. Everybody thinks that. I just want to be her friend."

"She saved your life a lot. Take Prison Island for an example. You would've blown up on that island if she hadn't rescued you. And Soleanna. She saved you from Silver, too. That takes courage." I nodded.

"You wanna come back?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"I'm going home. See ya later." He vanished into the darkness. I thought about his words while I walked back to Tails' house. Was I interested in Amy, like he said? I couldn't be! She was crazy! Or maybe she wasn't. She did risk her life for me though. I thought back to the days before and when I rescued her the very first time...

_I had always seen her around school and she would smile at me but I'd always get nervous and run away. She was the cutest girl at school. I didn't think she'd really known I had existed except for the fact that I was Sonic the Hedgehog: Savior of Mobius.  
Then the day came that Metal Sonic took her. I was so mad at myself that I couldn't stop it before hand. It was really hard to concentrate on the mission when she was around because she was so cute and she was genuinely nice. She always did nice things for people at school. Anyways, after the mission, I could not get her to stop following me. _

I enjoyed being with her, but I would always question if she loved me for me, or if she just liked the thing that I did. From that day on, I tried to avoid her as much as possible. It just makes no sense; Years later, she still claimed to love me. She risked her life for me, was never truly mean to me, and she did stuff for me, too. Maybe she really did love me. I thought back to my werehog days. She said even though I looked different, I was still 'Sonic' to her. But before I could ever consider this, there was Sally. I was so blinded by my love for Sally, that I never really saw what I did to Amy. I just figured it was a phase that she'd eventually get over. I still didn't _love_ Amy, but maybe Shadow was right; I was interested in her. I didn't dislike this girl as much as I'd thought.

But before I could start thinking about that, I needed to break it off with Sal. I just didn't feel in love with her anymore. I guess it wasn't really love to begin with if I didn't love her now. I didn't feel anything around Sally anymore, except for friendship. But Amy? I didn't know how I felt around her, yet. Possibly the same childhood feelings or maybe nothing. Maybe I couldn't love anymore. Or maybe I was just 15 and I didn't want to deal with it.

I had arrived back at Tails' house. I opened the door and went in.

-Knuckles' POV-

"Where's Shadow?" I asked, "Did ya catch up with him?"  
"No. I didn't see him. I'm sure he's fine though," Sonic shrugged. He sat down on the floor.

"Let's TP Cream's house," Silver suggested.

"That's messed up!" I laughed. "'Let's go TP the six year olds house, guys!'" I mocked.

"She's having a sleepover tonight with Rouge and Amy. Blaze was supposed to go, but she's got the flu.

"Ha-ha! Anything to get Batgirl back!" I grinned.

"I'm in," Sonic grinned.

"Me, too," Tails said.

We got all the toilet paper we could find, and walked to Cream's.

"Let's get this party started!" Sonic grinned his cocky grin. We started TP-ing the house and the trees were all white until.

"Well, well, well, looks like Knuckie couldn't stay away from me, Amy," a seductive voice said.

"ROUGE!" I growled.

"Ha-ha, guess so, Rouge," Amy said. Then Cream came into view. She was holding three water guns that were bigger than herself. Amy and Rouge each took one.  
"C'mon, guys," Amy, said, "Let's play!"

**Alright! So next chapter will pick up exactly where I left off, but back with Sonic's POV. Sonic is the most fun to write with for me, so he is who you're gonna be seeing a lot of. Anyways PLEASE R&R! I need ideas! Inbox me questions too! I'm a new user, so I have to wait to reply, but I will! Alright! See ya later! **


	9. Chapter 9: Peaceful Sleep

**Okay, so here's chapter 9! Anyways, I like this chapter. This is more of a teen friends chapter. Okay, so a few references from Sonic X Episode 52 (not the Sonamy part as much) so hopefully you know what i'm talking about: When Sonic didn't return home with the others... Anyway, I hope you enjoy R&R, please. I need ideas!**

-Sonic's POV-

Well that was an unexpected turn of events. Amy was coming at me with the water gun. I was looking at her eyes. They were so distracting. She then squirted me in the face with her water gun.  
"Oh, you really shouldn't have done that," I fake growled. Her eyes widened in alarm. I took this opportunity to grab her and throw her over my shoulder. Rouge was taking on Knuckles and Silver, while Cream was dominating Tails.  
"Put me down!" Amy giggle-shrieked.

"Not for all the chili dogs in the world!" I declared. I took her onto the roof of Cream's two-story house and laid her down.

"Ha-ha! You are so not getting the last laugh, Ames!" I grinned. I pinned her to rooftop.

"ROUGE! HELP ME-!" I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Shh! Don't wake the whole neighborhood up," I scolded. Her laugh was beautiful; so full of life. I sat her up, and we watched our friends having fun.

"I thought Shadow was with you guys," Amy said.

"Uh, he was with us...but he left..." I said, fearing her next question.

"Why?" she turned to look at me.

"I might as well tell you because he will if I don't..." She waited for my response.

"Well?" she asked.

"Shadow and I got into a fight," I said, standing up.

"Is he okay?" she asked in concern.

"Yeah! It wasn't physical, but I went after him and we made up..."

"That's good," she said. I helped her up, carried her off of the roof. I let her go to realize that I was freezing.  
"You cold?" she asked. I nodded. "You guys can come in and dry off!" Amy announced.

We went inside. Amy got us towels, Cream put hot chocolate on and Rouge turned on a movie. I was wondering what was taking Amy so long, so I went upstairs. I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Ames! What's taking you so long?" I asked, "The coolest person on Mobius is freezing!" I added, playfully.

"Just a sec! I'm changing into pajamas! You got me wet!" She opened the door about a minute later. She was wearing shorts and a T-shirt. She handed me a towel.

"Mr. Sonic!" Cream called. Amy and I went downstairs.

"Yes, Cream?" I asked.

"Your mom is on the phone," she said. At two in the morning?  
"Uh, okay?" I took the phone and walked into the kitchen, alone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Sonic? Tails' mom said said you all were over at Cream's."

"Yeah, we're here. What's up?" I asked.

"The President of the United Federation called. He is throwing a party for all of 'Sonic Team' to remember all of your greatest triumphs..." my mother informed me. I really hated these things, but I knew the team would want to go, so...

"When is it?" I asked, trying to sound interested.

"Tomorrow at 6:00. I've already informed the rest of your friends. Remember, this is Sonic Team business, so Sally and the Freedom Fighters weren't invited." It made sense since they were never with us when fight Perfect Chaos, or Space Colony ARK.

"Alright. I'll tell the others. Thanks, mom." I hung up and walked into the other room.  
"Attention, attention!" I said. They all went silent. I loved being the leader.

"The President of the United Federation has invited us to a party to recognize everything we've accomplished. And the party is tomorrow at 6:00. Tails! You think you can fire up the X-Tornado? And my mom has told everyone else on Sonic Team that we are going," I said.

"Yeah! I just added new seats, so everyone should fit," Tails grinned.

"We can pick up new outfits at the mall tomorrow," Rouge told Amy and Cream.

"Yay!" Cream celebrated.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese added.

"Now are we gonna watch this movie, or what?" Knuckles commented. Amy rolled her eyes and pressed play.

Seating arrangements:

Rouge, Knuckles, Silver, Cream, and Tails sat on the couch, leaving Amy and I to sit on the floor, backs against their legs. After a while, everyone started falling asleep accept Amy and I.

"Sonic? Can I ask you a question?" Amy asked.

"Shoot," I responded.

"Are we friends?" she yawned.

"Of course, Amy," I told her. She looked at me. Her green eyes looked content. Nowadays, they usually looked empty, so I was glad she was happy. In the heat of the moment, I wanted to grab her face and kiss her, but I couldn't do it. Technically, I was still dating Sally, and I could never do something like that to her, or any other girl...And Amy, after getting over the shock that I actually did that, would probably smack me... So instead of that plan, I smiled at her. She laid her head on my shoulder and fell asleep.

"Goodnight, Amy," I said. I rested my head on top of hers, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

-Vanilla's POV-

I had some overnight work business to take care of, so I left Cream alone with Amy and Rouge. She had wonderful friends. It was about 9:00 in the morning, and I was just getting home. As I was approaching the house, I noticed that toilet paper was covering the house. We got TP-ed? I opened the door and set my purse down on the kitchen table. I walked into the living room, to see if Cream and her friends were up. To my surprise, I saw more people, other than just the three girls I left. Rouge was laying her head on Knuckles chest and he had his arm around her. Cream had her head on Tails' lap, and her feet on Silver's lap. Amy and Sonic were on the floor. I'd never seen them so close together before. I smiled. I might as well make them breakfast. They'd need it because the next time they'd eat would be at the banquet party in the United Federation.  
I went into the kitchen and put on pancakes. I decided to make 70 pancakes. To normal people, that would be way too many, but Sonic and Knuckles could eat. I just put on the last batch when I heard someone come in.

"Hello, Vanilla," Amy said.

"Good morning, Amy," I smiled.

"Sorry about the toilet paper; we'll clean it up."

"It's alright, Amy. You all are young; enjoy it," I told her.

"Need help?" I asked her.

"Well, if you wanna finish up, that'd be great. I'm really tired," I admitted.

"Alright!" I handed her an apron, and went upstairs. Amy was like a second daughter to me. At one point, I had offered to let her move in when we had gotten back from the United Federation (Station Square). But she kindly declined. I think she needed to be alone when Sonic didn't return. I changed into a robe, and laid down on my bed. I drifted off, into a deep sleep.

**Alright! So how'd ya like? This chapter took lots of brain power! I didn't want too much fluff just yet! I changed it up with Vanilla's POV and that will probably be the only time ****_that _****occurs (unless I decide to do something with her and Vector). Anyways, see ya next chapter! R&R NOW! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Break Ups and Banquets

**Alright! I'm back! I need more reviews to see if people like this story! Anyways, lots of different POV's in this chapter; keep up! Anyways, I have nothing more to say so, let's start chapter 10!**

-Rouge's POV-

We made the boys clean up the toilet paper. It took them about 25 seconds thanks to Sonic's speed. After the they left, Amy, Cream, and I went to the mall. Cream left a note for her mom (so that she wouldn't worry) and we were off. We went into a dress store for tonight's formal wear. I picked out both of their dresses. For Cream, I picked out a honey colored halter dress. It went to her feet. For Amy, on the other hand, I picked out a white, one shouldered dress. It went down to the ground, but had an opening on her left thigh. She looked great. She was also to wear a diamond diadem, too. I was going to wear a navy blue dress, that was shoulder-less Amy and I were wearing heels, and Cream was going to wear flats. I did both of their makeup and mine. I checked the clock. It was 4:30. The party started an hour and a half. We left the house and drove to Tails'.

Earlier that day...

-Sally's POV-

Yes, I heard that 'Sonic Team' had a banquet today in the United Federation. I was just bummed because I couldn't hang out with Sonic today. I heard my cell phone ring. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Sal."

"Hi, Sonic," I smiled, "What's up?"

"Before the banquet, I was wondering if I could talk to you...?"

"Uh, sure!"  
"Can I come over? It'll be quick." Something was wrong.

"Yeah. I'll be outside," I said as I hung up.

I walked out of the door to find him standing there. His usual grin wasn't there.

"Sonic?" I said.

"Sal... Listen... things lately, just haven't been the same. I don't feel the same as I use to..." he said, looking into my eyes. I nodded. The connection just wasn't there anymore, and it made me sad.

"You'll always be my best friend, Sal," he said. I punched his arm.

"I know," I smiled, weakly.

"I'm really sorry..." he said. I swear I saw him shed a tear. I hugged him.  
"Now go get ready for the party," I said, wiping my tears away. He laughed.

"Okay, Sal. See ya when we get back." He vanished, leaving only a blue streak behind.

-Sonic's POV-

"ESCORTS?!" I gasped. Tails nodded.

"Sorry!" Tails told us. Us: Knuckles, Shadow Silver and I.

"Who are we gonna take?!" Knuckles asked.

"I'm taking Cream," Tails said. "I called her and asked her. You guys can wait to ask them until they get here." They: Blaze, Amy and Rouge.

"I'm not taking an escort," Knuckles declared. "Unlike the rest of you, I have a girlfriend." He was referring to Julie-Su.

"Alright... But that's only because you have a girlfriend... You three," he pointed at me, Knuckles, and Silver, "have to take them."

"I'll take Blaze," Silver said. Of course. Those two were best friends, maybe more. I don't even know.

"I'm not taking Rouge, so I'll take...Amy?" I said.

"Then I'll take Rouge," Shadow muttered. Other than Amy, Rouge was Shadow's only other close friend.

"Then it's settled! Alright. They're on their way."

"We have arrived!" Rouge announced, coming into view with Cream and... Oh my god. Amy... She...woah... I could feel my mouth hanging open but I didn't bother closing it.

"Sonic," I felt a voice whisper in my ear, "Close your mouth! You're acting like a dork!" It was Knuckles. I reluctantly closed my mouth.

"Alright, alright! Did Cream explain the escort thing?" Tails asked. The girls nodded. "Great! Shadow is with Rouge, Silver's with Blaze, and Sonic is with Amy. Okay? Let's go!" We all got onto the X-Tornado. This brought back the Meterex days. I remembered the final battle. That was the first time I actually believed I was going to lose. I remembered drowning, and Amy came after me. She then fell in and I caught her. I looked at her, I was so saddened. This girl was going to die... trying to save me. We kept sinking and sinking.

I'm sorry, Amy...

Then, as I was about to close my eyes, We started rising. We had a huge bubble-like thing around us; the planet egg. It wasn't until now that I finally understood why it saved us...

About an hour later, we arrived at the Banquet Hall of the United Federation. We got out of the X-Tornado. Silver walked out with Blaze, Cream with Tails, Shadow with Rouge, Knuckles by himself, and then it was Amy and my turn.

Now or never, I thought.

I held out my hand for her.  
"You ready?"

"Yeah," she smiled, her cheeks were slightly pink. I laughed. We then, got out of the plane. The reporters were everywhere.

"Sonic! This way!" one screamed.

"Amy! Answer a few questions?"  
I pulled her inside.

"Is this how it always is for you?" she asked me.

"Yeah. A bit annoying but you know my ego," I grinned. She laughed.

"I'll be right back," she said. She vanished into the crowd.

-Shadow's POV-

Rouge had to step away for a minute, so I was standing alone, my back against a wall.

"Hiya, handsome," Rouge smiled seductively.

"Rouge," I said, trying to hide my actual liking of that line.

"Why're you so tough to crack?" she said.

"Why're you so intimidating?" I snapped back.

"Me? You're the intimidating one," Rouge crossed her arms. I smiled. There was a brief silence.

"I know you like me," Rouge said, wrapping her arms around my neck. I tried my best not to blush.

"You're too sly for me," I lied.

"Oh, really?" She said moving in so close, our noses almost touched, "Then why is your face completely red?" she whispered.

"I, uh, er-" I stuttered. Then she kissed me.

-Amy's POV-

There were way too many people inside, so I went outside, onto the balcony. The view was amazing. It was dusk outside. The water underneath the balcony was gleaming. It was so beautiful, it made my heart ache.

"Beautiful scene, isn't it?" A voice said. I didn't even have to turn to know whose voice that was.  
"Yeah," I said, turning. Sonic was standing a few feet away from me. To my surprise, his usual cocky grin wasn't there. There was a genuine smile.

"You look great, Amy," he commented. I could feel my blush.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I smiled at him. He stood next to me.

"Listen, Amy, about me and Sally..."

"I'm happy for you both," I blurted out. I saw him smile, then go back to normal.

"We broke up today," he said. I gasped and put my hand on his.

"I'm so sorry," I said. I felt bad. I wanted him to be happy.

"It's okay, Amy. The connection wasn't there." There was a long silence. In the background, slow music came on. Sonic held out his hand. My face went red again, making him laugh. His laugh was beautiful; content and happy.

"Dance with me?" he asked. I nodded, unable to speak. He pulled me in close. He was actually a pretty good dancer.

"Where'd you learn to dance?" I asked him.

"My Uncle Chuck taught me a lot of stuff," he said. I rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my waist a little tighter.

"Ya know, Amy... I've been thinking-"

"HA-HA!" Sonic and I broke apart immediately. His face was slightly pink.

"What is it, Knucklehead?" Sonic taunted, his cocky grin was back.

"Just checking on the happy couple," Knuckles cackled.

"It was just a dance," Sonic shrugged off. Ouch. It was more than a dance to me.

"Whatever. Dinner is gonna start soon. Everyone is waiting for you two," Knuckles said, stalking back inside.

"Let's go!" Sonic said. Pulling me inside.

**Alright! That's the end of chapter 10! We'll see Sonic and the Gang back at school in chapter 11! R&R! It'll take two seconds of your time! I need ideas on where the story should go. And to answer many peoples questions, the couples that i'm aiming at are, SonicXAmy, ShadowXRouge (Normally it'd be KnucklesXRouge, but I added Julie-Su into the story and as far as I've heard, her and Knuckles will probably never break up...) KnucklesXJulie-Su, TailsXMina (They get married in the comics), SallyX?, VectorXVanilla (later), and BunnieXAntoine. Until next time! See ya later for chapter 11!**


	11. Chapter 11: Invitation and Obliviation

**I'm BACK! Okay so this chapter is kinda.. ehh, but pay attention to details! Alright! This is the day right after the banquet (Monday) and we're back at school! A little SonAmy in this chapter so if you don't like that couple, you won't like this chapter. There is ALOT of Tails liking Mina and Mina liking Tails (near end). Alright! Hope you enjoy! R&R. No flames, please. Just constructive criticism and advice/ideas!**

-Sonic's POV-

I had just showered. I threw on my shoes and gloves, and headed downstairs. My mom left a note on the table saying that she'd gone out and that her and Uncle Chuck were making chili dogs for dinner. In other words, she wanted me to bring a friend over. I grabbed the lunch money she left out for me, and ran to Tails' house.

"Hi, Sonic," Tails said.

"Yo," I greeted. Tails seemed happier than usual.  
"What's up with you?" I asked him.

"First mathlete meeting today!" he said. I sighed but his happiness made me laugh.

"Well, little buddy, you'll do great. You're the smartest person on Mobius!" I said.

We turned into the school courtyard. I saw Knuckles and Julie-Su standing near each other, talking, Amy talking to Rouge and Shadow, and Blaze and Silver, standing next to each other. Sally, Mina, Bunnie and Antoine were standing together. Sally caught my eye and smiled at me. I waved back and then walked with Tails over to Amy, Rouge, and Shadow.

"It's not a big deal, Amy," Rouge said.

"Not a big deal?! You two kissed!" Amy squealed.

"What?" Tails gasped.

"At the banquet, Rouge and Shadow kissed!" Amy explained. I smiled at her enthusiasm. Then I turned on Shadow.

"Shadow finally scored," I patted him on the back.

"Don't touch me, faker," he warned. Our relationship with each other, I thought, shaking my head. I took my hand off of him.

"Well, I gotta go. See ya later, handsome," Rouge directed towards Shadow. His face went a little red, but I didn't want to push him too much over the edge today, so I reluctantly said nothing.

-Amy's POV-  
The first period bell had just rung. I took my usual seat next to Sonic. I wasn't sure how things would be with us, considering last night's dance, but things seemed to be just fine. Things got better, when I got a note from him when the teacher was lecturing us about algebraic inequalities.

Wanna hang out after school today?

My heart did a summersault, but I decided to pay it cool.

What about Cream?

I wrote back.

Let's just hang out at her house, then. I'm sure Vanilla won't mind.

I smiled. He actually wanted to hang out with me?

Alright.

I wrote back. He smiled at my reply.

When the dismissal bell for first period rang, Sonic said,

"You should come over to my house for dinner. My mom and Uncle Chuck are making chili dogs tonight." He was inviting me over to his house?

"U-uh, er, um-" I stuttered.

"Yes or no, Ames, it's a pretty simple question," he teased, his cocky smile playing on his lips.

"Yes!" I said, too quickly, making him laugh.

"Alright. See ya in gym," he vanished.  
"YES!" I squealed. The next class coming in looked at me, weirdly. I blushed and left the room.

-Mina's POV-

So maybe Ash dumping me was the right thing. I missed him a lot, but I was really in love with Sonic. Sally and him had just broken up. I felt bad, but I was relieved. Now I could be interested in him without any tension. I remembered when we kissed... It was the best feeling ever...

I was walking to Mobian History (my second period class), when I saw Tails.

"Hey!" I waved at him. He blushed and waved back, approaching me.

"Hi, Mina," he said, looking at his feet.

"Where ya headed?" I asked him.

"Chemistry," he mumbled.

"You okay?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Just tired." As soon as he said that, I heard a voice.

"Tails!" It was Sonic.

"Hey, Sonic!" Tails seemed irritated.

"Oh, hi, Mina," Sonic said.

"Hi, Sonic," I said, dreamily.

"Uh... See ya in chemistry, Tails," Sonic said. He ran, leaving a blue streak behind. Tails was about to turn to when I said,

"Wait, Tails!" He turned back to me.

"Yeah, Mina?" he asked.

"Can you give this to Sonic?" I asked, handing him my phone number on scrap paper.

"Uh, sure," he said flatly, walking into the crowd.

-Tails' POV-

Her number? Really? Getting Mina's number had been my dream. Too bad that tiny piece of paper wasn't meant for me. I walked into my chemistry class and threw the piece of paper to Sonic. I knew I couldn't be mad at him. It wasn't his fault he liked her, but I needed someone to blame.

"Tails..." Sonic frowned.

"I hate being the sidekick," I muttered.

"Tails... you're not the sidekick..." he said.

"Yes I am! Nobody cares about me. It's all 'Sonic! Hero of Mobius' or 'Sonic's the saviour'. I help, too, yet, nobody is waiting in line to get a glimpse of me, or Knuckles, or even Amy! You're the one everyone cares about!" He let me get this all out.

"I know. It's not fair, but I can't change that. You're my best friend. The right girl will like you for you. Remember, you're still young. Don't worry about it yet. Mina is Mina. You'll find a girl for you."

I nodded. Sonic always gave the best advice. He seemed to be a little bit more...protective over me since Cosmo's death. I blamed him for so long.

"Sonic...?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I don't blame you for Cosmo... It was never your fault. You tried to save her. Thank you," I said, not meeting his eyes. He never responded.

**How'd ya like?! And how about Sonic inviting Amy to his house? That will be ALL next chapter, so stay tuned! Amy's birthday (September 23) will be coming up in the next two chapters (approximately) so send in REVIEWS AND IDEAS! Anyway! Until next time! See ya! **


	12. Chapter 12: Dinner with the Parents

**Alright! I'm back with chapter 12! This is one of my favorite chapters yet, so I hope you like! Yes, Sonic's family is the one from the Archie Comics so YES, his dad is a Robian (Robotic Mobian). It's not a surprise to Amy because she HAS seen Sonic's parents before, she just hasn't Formally met them. Anyways, without further hesitation, Chapter 12!**

-Amy's POV-

The last period bell had just rung. Finally school was over. I walked to my locker to find Sonic propped up against it.

"Hey, Ames. What's happening?" he asked.

"Nothing much. I'm nervous about tonight though..." I admitted, putting my unwanted books in my locker.

"Why?" he asked, confusion spreading over his face.

"Well, I've never met your parents formally. What if they don't like me?" I said, closing my locker.

"They will. My Uncle Chuck likes you, so they will, too," he said with ease. We started walking towards the direction of outside when...

"Hey, Sonic. Amy," Mina said, coming up to us. Sonic looked frustrated.

"Uh, hey, Mina..." Sonic said.

"Can you give us a minute? So," she said, turning directly on him, "did Tails give you my number?" Didn't Tails like Mina? I was walked about 10 feet away, although I heard parts of their conversation.

"Listen, Mina... You're a great girl, but I just don't feel the same way," Sonic told her. Mina's face fell.

"Why, not?! Do you like somebody else?" Mina said.

"Uh..." Sonic shifted uncomfortably.

"You and Sally broke up, remember?" Mina crossed her elbows.

"Uh, I've gotta go, Mina. See ya later..." He walked over to me.

"You ready to go?" he smiled weakly. I nodded as he picked my up and started running. We were at Cream's house in 30 seconds. He set me down. I giggled.

"I heard you and Mina," I said, smiling. His face went red.

"Wha-?" he stuttered.

"Who is she?" I asked, taunting him.

"Mina was off..." he mumbled. I decided not to push him on it. We went in to the house.

"Hi, Cream," I said.

"Hey, Cream," I saluted.

"Hello, Amy, Mr. Sonic," she smiled. Just then, I heard someone come downstairs.

"Hello Amy. Sonic," her mom said, coming into view.

"Vanilla?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't have to work today. You can go home, if you'd like," she said apologetically.

"Okay. And also, tomorrow I have to cheer at a football game, so do you have plans for Cream?" I asked.

"Yes. Espio and Charmy are coming over to watch her, thanks to Vector," she smiled at his name, "And I think they are taking Cream to the game, too."

"Great. Well, we'd better leave then. Bye Vanilla. Bye Cream, see ya tomorrow."

"Bye guys," Cream waved.

"Bye you two," Vanilla smiled, walking us out of the house.

-Sonic's POV-

Amy was in my arms, as I was running to my house. She was so pretty. I found myself wanting to be with her like how I did before I first saved her. But along with that feeling, I also felt too shy. I couldn't be around her without feeling all gutsy. The feeling made me sick, but I liked feeling like that. We were finally at my house.

"You still nervous?" I asked her. She nodded, to my amusement. I shot her a sincere smile. "Don't be," I said. I opened the door for her. I could smell the chili from the doorway.

"Mom! I'm home!" I said. She came out of the kitchen.

"Hello, Sonic." She stopped walking when she saw Amy. "You must be, Amy!" she grinned.

"Hello, Mrs. Hedgehog. I'm Amy Rose," she reached her hand out, but my mom pulled her into an all out hug. I sighed.

"Mom..." I groaned. They broke apart.

"Just call me Bernadette, Amy," my mom smiled. My dad came out of the living room.

"Bernie," my dad said, "smells great." My mom smiled at him.  
"Jules, introduce yourself," my mom said.

"Hello, I'm Sonic's father, Jules. You're Amy, I assume?" he said shaking her hand.

"Yes, nice to meet you," Amy smiled. So far, so good. Then Uncle Chuck came out of the kitchen.

"Dinner's will be ready in about an hour!" he said, "Your favorite, Sonic!" Then he saw Amy.

"Hello, Chuck," Amy greeted.

"Good evening, Amy," Uncle Chuck said.

"Want a tour of the house?" I asked.

"Sure. It was nice to meet you all!" she said.

I showed Amy the around the house, telling her a story about each room. Finally, we were at my bedroom.

"When, I'm not running, I'm here," I said, opening the door for her.

-Amy's POV-

Sonic's room... He had blue walls and wood flooring. There was a desk that had power rings, spurred all over the top of it. He had a dresser, too.

"Why a dresser?" I asked him. I mean, he didn't wear any real clothes, so what was the point?

"Open the drawers," he smiled. I walked over to the dresser and opened them, as I was instructed to. They were filled to the brim with white socks and white gloves.

"Wha-?"

"You didn't think I only had one pair of each, did you?" he started laughing. I felt my face get a little hot.

"I never thought about it," I said, trying to hide my embarrassment. I looked around his room. It felt...homey.

"Sonic! Amy! Dinner's ready!" Chuck called.

"About time! I'm starving," Sonic called back. " And Amy's probably dying of hunger!" he added. I shook my head frantically.

"Don't worry, Ames. My parents can take a joke." I rolled my eyes at him. "Let's go," he said.

We all got our plates and sat down at the dining table.

"So, how was school?" Bernadette asked. I didn't know who she was talking to, so I waited for Sonic to say something.

"Great. I aced my history test," Sonic bragged.

"How about you, Amy?" Chuck asked.

"Good. We have a game tomorrow, so I'm really excited," she smiled.

"What sport do you play?" Jules asked.

"I cheerlead for football and basketball."

"That's a great way to get involved. Sonic, you should do some sports," Bernadette said.

"I'm on the cross country team and I'm doing track in the spring!" he said.

"So, Amy..." My mom said, "Would you like to help me with the cake?" Oh-no. I knew she wanted to talk to me alone.

"Sure!" I smiled. Sonic knew what was going to happen, so he shot me a look of sincere apology and I followed his mom into the kitchen.

"Dinner was really good, Mrs. Hedgehog," I said. I wasn't lying. That was the best chili dog I'd ever had.

"Thanks, Amy, but Chuck did all the work," she laughed. We were quiet for a second.  
"So, I was wanting to talk to you about Sonic," she said.  
"What about him?" I asked, fearing that she'd tell me he was just my friend.

"I believe my son has his eye on you." I blushed at her choice of words. "And," she continued, "I think you are perfect for eachother."

"Uh, er, thanks," I said.

"He's never talked about a girl so much before," she laughed. I did, too. She was so beautiful. She shared Sonic's skin color but she had blond hair. Her aqua eyes, stood out, beautifully.

"You're special to him," she commented. "Ever since early grade school, I believe."

"What?" I gasped. She tittered,

"He would come home talking about you, or so Chuck says. And then after Metal Sonic captured you, it just stopped. He became far more serious. Too serious for a boy of 11 years old."  
"Oh..." I said.

"And why else would he take you home to meet the parents. Boys don't do that for just any girl. You're a keeper," she smiled at me.

"Thank you so much for everything, Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog. Thanks Chuck," I said.

"Anytime, Amy!" Sonic's mom said. Sonic closed the front door.

"Ready to go home?" he asked me.

"Uh, sure," I said. He picked me up and started running. "That wasn't so scary," he said, cocky grin taking place.

"Nope. All that worrying for nothing. Your family is really nice," I commented.

"I know," he said. He stopped running when we got to my house.

"Thanks for everything tonight, Sonic. I had a lot of fun."

"Same. I'm glad we became friends, Amy," Sonic said.

"Me, too," I said. I pulled him in for a hug, and to my surprise and for the first time ever, he hugged me back.

**HIDDEN SONAMY FLUFF! Is Sonic's mom right? Or is she wrong in her judgement on Sonic's feelings? Next chapter will be focused on the football game. R&R&R&R&R&R&RRRRRRRRR, PLEASE! I work hard on these! I need to know what the people want and new IDEAS! SO lat time Please R&R. It'll take two minutes! Alright. Until next time...**


	13. Chapter 13: The Game

**I'm BACK again! I NEED REVIEWS ASAP! I need to know what you all think of this fic! Thank you Nebula, Pocksuppet and CarmenGirl, but I need more! Anyways, this chapter picks up the day after where we left off. I hope you enjoy. This is OFFICIALLY my new favorite chapter. NO FLAMES! Constructive criticism ONLY! Alright...Let's begin... **

-Amy's POV-

Today was the first game of the football season. Time had flown by so fast, it was lunchtime already.

"Amy!" I heard Julie-Su call. She was motioning for me to come sit by her, Sally, Mina, Bunnie, and the other cheerleaders. I reluctantly walked over to them.

"Hey, guys," I said. Sally looked sad.

"What's wrong, Sally?" I asked.

"Mina told me that Sonic likes someone. I thought our breakup was just another phase... I mean, he was my consort at one time! I thought we were serious..." I understood her pain and I knew what it was like to be rejected. I felt bad.

"Amy. I need to talk to you," Mina said getting up. I followed her.

"What is it?" I asked her. We'd walked into the girls bathroom. We were alone. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had my longish spikes in a ponytail, my front to out, by the sides of my face. I had on my maroon and gold pleated skirt and a maroon and gold top. In my hair was a matching cheer bow. My cheerleading uniform was beautiful.

"I know you're the girl Sonic was talking about," Mina pouted. I froze.

"Wha-? Me?" I said.

"I know he took you home to meet his family. Guys only do that when they like a girl. He is totally into you and it's not fair. I like him. And so does Sally."  
"I'm sorry, but I can't do anything about that. I have to go," I said, leaving the bathroom. I felt bad about hurting Sally and Mina, but I couldn't do anything about our feelings for each other. If he even did like me, anyways... I was so deep in thought, I didn't even watch where I was going, causing me to bump into someone. I fell down.

"Sorry," I said. It was Sonic. I blushed as he helped me up.

"Hey, Ames. You okay?"

"Yeah, Sonikk-" I stopped myself mid sentence, knowing I was about to say the nickname I'd always called him in my head. His ears perked up.

"What were you gonna say?" he asked, smiling.

"Uh, nothing." My face was on fire. I tried to walk past him, but he moved in front of me.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere until you tell me what my nickname is," he smirked. No, no, no! This CAN'T be happening.

"What if the bell rings for 6th period?" I questioned, crossing my arms.

"Then you, my friend, are going to be skipping class. I'm not leaving until you tell me." I shook my head at him.

"I call you 'Ames'. Just tell me. I swear I won't laugh." Yeah, right. I know he'd laugh. The bell rang in the background. Since I knew he would keep badgering me, I sighed.

"Fine. In elementary school...I came up with a nickname for you. I saw you everyday, but you never came up to me..."

"And you called me..." he pressed. I took a deep breath. I was going to lose him as a friend today.

"Fine. Sonikku! I called you Sonikku," I hung my head. I expected him to either be gone, or laughing, but he wasn't doing either of those things. Instead he was smiling. Not the arrogant, cocky smile, but an understanding, sincere, honest smile.

"I like it," he said, not even believing himself.

"You must really like me to still be standing here with me after that," I giggled. He laughed, too.

"Well, you better get to class. Cheerleaders are supposed to set good examples for the student body," he said, shaking his finger in a disciplinary tone of voice.

"Alright," I pouted.

"Bye, Amy. See ya at the game," he winked and vanished, leaving a blue streak behind.

-Shadow's POV-

I had sixth period with Sonic, Rouge, and Knuckles. I was pretty sure Rouge and I were official, but I still wasn't so sure. I got a gushy feeling when I was around her; something I was not proud of. I walked into the study hall/free period classroom (the cafeteria) to sign in that I was here. I saw Sonic and Knuckles standing with Rouge.

"Shadow!" I heard Rouge call. Was her voice always seductive like that? "We need to talk." Great.

"What?" I asked her.

"Are we dating?" she asked, arms crossed.

"If you want to," I said.

"But do you want to?" she asked, putting her finger on my chest.

"Yeah."

"You're a man of few words," she commented grabbing my hand, making me blush.

"Ha-ha. I have an effect on ya, huh, handsome?" she smirked.

"I must have one on you, too, since you've been hitting on me since day one..." I muttered. She stopped walking and turned on me.

"Well what can I say, handsome. You're just too irresistible." She kissed me on the mouth. I felt a ton of emotions go through my chest. I didn't want to pull apart.

-Sonic's POV-

Seeing Rouge and Shadow kiss made me want to throw up.

"Get a room!" Knuckles yelled. "So...how about you and Amy?" Knuckles eyed me suspiciously.

"What about us?" I asked.

"You like her, right?"

"As a friend," I said.

"I think you like her more than that," Knuckles said, crossing his arms.

"True, I guess 'friend' is the wrong term. She's more like a best friend," I said, pretending to be oblivious of what he really meant.

"I hate our talks," he said.

The last bell rang and I looked everywhere for Tails, but I couldn't find him. I decided to walk home, alone. I was walking when I heard a girl's scream.

"HELP ME! HELP! SOMEBODY, HELP!" It sounded like... Amy! I ran to the direction of the familiar voice.  
Scrouge had Amy up against a huge fence.

"C'mon, baby, don't be like that," Scrouge 'soothed'.

"Get away from her," I growled. He backed away.

"Fight me, blueboy," he snarled. I kicked him in the face knocking him backwards.

"You really shouldn't have done that," he hissed. He punched me in the face, knocking me back. He tried to kick me when I was down, but failed when I dodged it, and grabbed his leg, throwing him into the fence.

"I'll get you later," he spat at me, running away. I walked over to Amy.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded. I noticed she was crying.  
"Oh, Sonic!" she said, crushing my bones in a death hug. I laughed. Even though the hug was painful, it felt good.

"It's okay, Amy. I'm here," I said. I picked her up and started running to my house. She buried her face in my chest, making my face hot. I ran up the side of my house to my roof. I always came up here when I was thinking with my mind (not my feet).

"Sonic," Amy gasped as I sat her on my lap.

"Yeah, Ames?"

"Promise me you'll never leave me," she said.

"I've already told you-"

"Tell me again. I need to know," she said, her face stained with tears. I took her face in my hands.

"I will never leave you, Amy. I promise," I said, drying her cheeks with my gloves.  
"I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog," she said. I stopped breathing. Of course I knew that she loved me beforehand, but that was the first time she'd ever actually said it. I wanted to tell her that I loved her, too. But I couldn't produce the words to say it. Instead, I hugged her.  
"I know," I whispered in her ear. After a while of sitting here, I picked her up and went down to the front yard. She sat down on the grass. i laid down, putting my head on her lap. She was so warm and soft. I started playing with her quills, making her giggle. The sound was so beautiful... I could've sat there all day (like we used to do when we were in Station Square with Chris), but unfortunately, she had to cheerlead at a game today.

"I'll take you there," I offered.

"Thanks," she smiled. I picked her up and started to run. I got there in about 20 seconds.

"I wish I could run like you," Amy said, as I was setting her down. "It's fun; going so fast." I nodded at her statement.

"Anytime you want to run, let me know," I flashed her a wink and threw her my trademark thumbs up.

"Well, I'll be back later for the game. I have to take care of something first. See ya, later, Ames."

"Bye, Sonikku," she smiled. I blushed at my pet name.

-Amy's POV-

So we were in the last quarter of the game and we were winning by 27 points. We had this game in the bag.

We're gonna sack-that-quarter-back! (clap-clap-clap)

Sack-that-quarter-back,

We're gonna sack-that-quarter-back! (clap-clap-clap)

We cheered. It was finally the last 10 seconds of the game. Vector threw the ball to Big, who passed it onto Knuckles, who scored the last point!  
"WOOO!" the cheerleaders and I screamed. The crowed was going wild. Especially Julie-Su.

"That's my boy!" Julie-Su grinned. They were gonna be together forever. I felt a pair of arms go around me.

"Ya did great, Amy!" Silver said.

"Thanks," I said as the football players started to come out to the crowd. Knuckles and Julie-Su were kissing passionately, Vector Big. I walked over to him.

"You did amazing today, Big!" I said.

"Froggy?" he said. I sweatdropped.

"Uh, Cream!" I said, changing the subject, "Are the Chaotix taking you home?" I said.

"Vector is taking me home. I think he likes my mom," Cream giggled.

"I think so, too," I smiled.  
**SO...How'd ya like? I put A LOT of Sonamy fluff and a bit of fluff for Shadow! Anyways, no, Sonic and Amy are NOT official. He never said he loved her...yet (cough, cough!).Anyways, R&R&R&R NOW! I need ideas! I need to get some inspiration so the next chapter should be up in a day AT LEAST! Alright. See ya next time! Byee:)**


	14. Chapter 14: Birthday Surprise

**Hey, hey, heyyy! I'm BACK. Alright. I've decided to change somethings, so if you are coming back to this story, re-read the last chapter (Chapter 13!) Mighty's party has been moved to a later time in the story. I decided to wait on doing that. You'll see in the next few chapters what I decide to do with that. Alright, without further hesitation, Chapter 14 everybody. Hope you enjoy:)**

-Rouge's POV-

I decided that this weekend, I would throw a party for Amy's 13th birthday. She wasn't at school on the next day, so I decided to tell the others my plan at lunch...

At lunch the next day...

"Alright, attention!" I said. Everyone (Shadow, Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, Big, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Tails, and Blaze) went silent to look at me.

"You all know that Amy's birthday is this Saturday, so I've decided to throw a party. I need your guys' help." They all murmured in a course of agreement.

"Great. I've talked to Cream and she says we can have it at her house. Everyone meet me there at noon on Saturday. We have to decorate," I said. Normally, I could care less about Amy's birthday, but over the summer, we became somewhat friends. She was closer to me now, but I'd still pick Knuckie's master emerald over her any day...

Anyways, everyone had agreed to come over and help. My next challenge, was getting her a birthday present...

-Sonic's POV-

What was I supposed to get Amy for her birthday. I didn't really like it when people bought me stuff. It didn't feel special. But I couldn't make her anything either. I was a terrible artist. I thought for a while... I remember how she made me that seashell bracelet. I smiled at the thought. She had made it just for me. It was the first time I realized that she loved me for me. Even through all my flaws. But the question everybody wanted to know, was if I loved her. I wasn't sure that I loved anyone right now at the moment. But I was always thinking about her. Was that love? Ugh! I didn't want our relationship with each other to get messed up. I liked being her friend. It was easier than worrying about all the romantic stuff. But what if I wanted to have the romantic stuff, too? Woah, woah, woah. I did not want to be romantic with Amy... or did I? Of course I did. I couldn't keep denying it. It was how I felt. Then I got the perfect idea for a present. One that could benefit both of us...

-Amy's POV-

I woke up at 11:00 in the morning. It was September 23rd; my birthday. Yesterday, Cream had called me and said that her mom made me a birthday cake. She wanted me to come over and have a piece today at about 2:00 this afternoon. I told her I would.

I showered and picked out my birthday clothes. Today, I'd be sporting my favorite cream laced dress and light brown flats. I put on slight eye liner and mascara, and wore my spikes down. They were to the middle of my back, now. It was the longest I'd ever had them.

I checked my clock. It was 1:30. I might as well start my walk to Cream's.

I walked up to Cream's door, and knocked. Vanilla answered.

"Happy birthday, Amy," Vanilla hugged me.

"Thank you, Vanilla," I smiled.

"Cream's outback," she returned my smile. I nodded and went outside.

"Wha-?" I started.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted. I saw Cream and Cheese, Rouge, Vector, Shadow, Charmy, Espio, Blaze, Silver, Tails, Knuckles, Big and Froggy, and Sonic.

"Guys! Thanks!" I said. There was a table outside that had a pink and white birthday cake on it and a bunch of presents.

"Open your presents, first, Amy!" Cream, said, hugging me.

"Alright, alright!" I said, grinning.

I got a beautiful necklace from Rouge (it was embedded with rubies), a flower headdress from Cream, a Soleanna gold medal from Blaze and Silver, a golden wrist ring, similar to Shadow's from Shadow, I got a business card from the Chaotix, a fishing pole from Big, a wrist communicator thing from Tails and a book of information about the Knuckles Tribe from Knuckles. Sonic said he'd give me mine later.

The cake was gone before I had any (thanks to Knuckles, Vector and Big), but I wasn't a big cake eater, so it was was about 6:30 when people started to leave.

"Thank you so much, Cream. This party was amazing. I had a lot of fun," I said.

"No problem, Amy. But I think you missed one present," she said, gesturing behind me. A few yards away, I saw Sonic leaning against a tree.

"Uh, okay? I'll see you later, Cream. Thanks, again," I said, turning towards Sonic.  
"Happy birthday, Ames," he grinned his cocky smile.

"Thanks," I blushed.

"Now, for the best gift of the night..." He picked me up and started running. I giggled into his chest. He stopped running after two minutes. He set me down as I took a look around. The sky was a purpley-blue and there were fireflies in the distance. I saw a picnic basket on a blanket to the right.

"Happy birthday," he whispered in my left ear.

"Sonic..." I said. I couldn't believe that he did this for me. I pulled him into a hug. He hugged me back.

"Let's eat!" he said when we broke apart.

Sonic had brought leftover chili dogs (from dinner at his house) and chocolate covered strawberries.

"So, Amy..." he said when we were finished.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"You need to know something... I've been having a long argument in my head for a while now..."

"About?" I asked.

"You," he said. We were sitting across from each other.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. He took a brief pause before continuing.

"You've been on my mind alot lately, actually," he admitted, with a laugh. I smiled at the sound.

"Anyways, you've always stood out to me. Ever since elementary school, as a matter of fact."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean I've always been interested in you, Amy."

"Then why didn't you tell me before?" I asked.

"Because...I wasn't sure about anything. I was always nervous and jumpy around you," he frowned.  
"I just needed time, I guess. But now, I'm sure of myself. So, Ms. Amy," he said in a really bad southern drawl, making me laugh, "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked. His voice had a serious tone. It wasn't his usual egotistical voice, though. I couldn't believe what was happening. I stopped breathing. He took my hesitation as me saying no.

"I mean, I understand if you would rather stay friends and all-"  
"No!" I said quickly, making him laugh, "And yes, I'll be your girlfriend." He smiled and hugged me.

We talked about everything. He was so open. It seemed like earlier today was a whole other lifetime. Sonic laid his head on my lap. I stroked his spikes.

"You're beautiful, Ames," he said. I blushed, making him laugh.

"Thank you," I smiled. Nobody had ever called me beautiful before. He started playing with my quills. I went into deep thought.

"Yo. Ames? You home?" he asked. I giggled.

"Sorry, just thinking..."

"About?" he pressed.

"Honestly, I'm waiting to wake up. For the cameras to come out and say 'Psyche!'" He laughed at my answer and sat up to face me.

"Don't worry. This is not a dream. I'll prove it," he had a side smile on his face. He started to lean in. I made a small gasp noise. Our lips touched. It took me a minute to realize what was happening, but when I did, I kissed him back. It was the best feeling I'd ever felt. We had to pull apart at some time. When we did, he looked at me, his face slightly pink, and said,

"I'll take you home, now."

**SO... how'd ya like? REVIEW PLEASE! I NEED TO KNOWWWW! Anyways, next chapter will pick up at a sleepover! Sally's sleepover, to be more exact. I can also now focus on the other characters relationships now that I've got them dating^.^ I will still have A LOT of sonicxamy stuff, so don't worry SonAmy lovers. I will also be bringing Robotnik/Eggman/Kintobar back. I refer to him as Robotnik. Eggman isn't serious enough and Kintobar is his ACTUAL name so yeah...Please Review. GIMME IDEAS! Alright. See ya later with the next chapter! Byee:)**


	15. Chapter 15: Robotnik Returns

**Okayyy! I'm BACK! This chapter may be intense for some. There is blood! I didn't make it too graphic because some people are finicky (as am I). Anyways, I don't have much to say, so no more stalling. Here's Chapter 15! Hope you like! **

-Sally's POV-

I had invited Bunnie, Mina, and Julie-Su over to spend the night. Bunnie and Mina were already at the castle. Julie-Su was on her way.

"How are ya, suggah?" Bunnie asked me.

"Okay, I guess. But is it true that Sonic likes somebody?" I asked Mina. She nodded.

"And I think I know who: Amy," Mina said.

"Nuh-uh. He is always running from her. She annoys him," I said. Don't get me wrong. I loved Amy. She was one of my best friends, but she would never leave him alone.

"She doesn't do that anymore, though," Bunnie pointed out. I just couldn't believe that we may be over. He was supposed to rule the Republic of Acorn with me. He was my consort at one time.  
"Sorry I'm late!" Julie-Su said, walking into my room. "I was with Knuckles."

"Of course," Mina muttered. Julie-Su rolled her eyes.

"I have news," she said, looking at me.

"Spill," I said.

"I was hanging out with Knuckles and he told me that Sonic had a birthday surprise for Amy. Ya know, today's her birthday, and all... But he didn't know what," she said. Mina groaned.

"He likes her. He has to. He invited her over to his house to meet his parents," Mina said.

"Girls, maybe y'all should move on. I did. And now I'm married to Antoine," Bunnie smiled. I knew she was right. Sonic and I would work out; we always did.

-Sonic's POV-

It was Sunday morning. I had stayed out so late with Amy the night before, that I slept in, missing my morning run. I showered and threw on my shoes, heading downstairs.

"So..." my mom said approaching me, "How'd it go with Amy?" I groaned.

"Bernie," my dad said, "Leave the boy alone."  
"I'd have to agree with Jules, Bernadette. Let him be..." Uncle Chuck agreed. I knew they were all wanting to know, so I sighed and told them.  
"I knew it'd work out!" Uncle Chuck laughed.

"I'm so proud, Sonic," my mother looked like she was going to cry of happiness, "Now you'd better treat her with respect. You know how we raised you," she said, crossing her arms. I sweatdropped.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I said. "I'm gonna go see Tails. Bye," I said, speeding out of the house.

I ran up to Tails' door and knocked. I only told him about my plan with Amy. Knuckles knew I was doing something, but he didn't know everything.

Tails' mom, Rosemary, answered the door.

"Hello, Sonic. Tails is upstairs in his room," she said letting me in.

"Thanks," I said, running upstairs. I was here so often, I could've probably just walked in, but I knew my mom would not be happy about that. I opened Tails' door to find him sitting at a big computer.

"Yo," I said.

"Hi, Sonic," he said without even turning. His voice sounded worried.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Some weird activity has been going on. My computer detected it..." he said. Just then, his computer went black. It made a few static-y like sounds before Eggman appeared on the screen.

"HO-HO-HO!" he cackled.

"Yo, Doc. It's been awhile," I grinned.

"Yes, because I've been working on my master plan! Robotizing Sally Acorn didn't seem to break you completely, so now, I've chosen another victim." My heart stopped. Amy. Amy appeared on the screen. She was in a clear capsule, trying to get out.

"Let her go," I said, all cockiness had been swept away.

"Oh, I will..." he said, "If...you give my your chaos emerald."

"Done," I said.

"Be here in one hour, or your pink girlfriend will be robotized. HO-HO-HO!" The screen went black.

"Tails, fire up the Tornado," I said.

"But what if he gets all the emeralds?" Tails asked.

"He won't."

-Amy's POV-

"Pinky! My quest for world domination will be completed now that I will have all seven chaos emeralds!" Eggman laughed.

"You'll never win. Sonic will just beat you like he's done thousands of times before," I said.

"Not today. And you wanna know why?" I didn't respond. "Because your life is on the line. HO-HO-HO!"

"He has 25 minutes..." Robotnik said, pacing the room.

"He'll be here," I told myself. As if on cue, a blue streak rushed over towards Robotnik.

"Sonic, you've arrived. No Tails?" Robotnik said.

"Nah... I told him not to come," Sonic said. I heard a tap on my glass. It was Tails. He had screwdrivers and other tools. I got it, Sonic knew Robotnik wouldn't keep his word, so he had Tails get me out, while he stalled.

"Don't worry, Amy. We're getting you outta here," Tails whispered.

"You've turned into a big time villain doctor," Sonic said.  
"Where's the emerald?" Robotnik asked.

"Jeez, I just wanted to catch up with you, but I guess you're all business today..." Sonic said.

"Don't mess with me, blueboy. I have your little girlfriend's life on the line," he pointed towards the vault. The only thing was that I wasn't in there.

"WHERE IS SHE?! Tails?!" He then pressed a button. Two huge robots came out of the ceiling.

"ATTACK!" Robotnik screamed.

"Tails! Get the Tornado!" Sonic commanded. Tails nodded, and flew out of the room. Sonic came up to me.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded. "Let me take care of this, Amy." He ran to attack one of the robots. The other one was moving in on me. I attacked it, using a side kick, and knocked it down. It got back up and leaped at me, slicing my left arm.

"Ugh!" I gasped. There was a lot of blood.

"AMY!" I heard Sonic yell. I blacked out.

-Sonic's POV-

I had just taken out the first robot, and I turned to face the other one.  
"AMY!" I gasped. The robot sliced her arm. I homing attacked on the robot's head (his weak spot) and rushed over to Amy. She blacked out. Tails had returned with the Tornado.

"I'll get you soon, hedgehog!" Eggman yelled as he vanished from sight.

"Sonic! W-what happened?" Tails asked.  
"Robot, sliced her arm. Where should I take her? She lives alone. And Cream and Vanilla aren't going to be home..."

"Your house then," Tails said. I picked Amy up and got into the backseat of the plane with her.

"Get us there fast," I commanded. Tails nodded, flying out of the base.

I hopped out of the plane, Amy in my arms. I ran inside. Uncle Chuck and my father were sitting in the living room.

"Hello, Soni-" my dad started but didn't finish.

"Is mom here?" I asked.

"No, she went to the store. What happened?" Uncle Chuck said, standing up.

"Eggman's mechs attacked her. She needs have the wounds cleaned and she needs clothes. Call mom," I said.

"You can't wait that long. You'll have to do it," Uncle Chuck said, grabbing the phone. I nodded, blushing. I went upstairs and turned the water to the bathtub on. When it was finally on, I put her in the bathtub. There was so much blood, I had to take her pajamas off. This was so embarrassing. She could never know that I did this. I cleaned her wounds to the best of my ability.

"I'm sorry, Amy," I said to her.

I got a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt from my mom's closet and put them on Amy after I dried her off. I then, took out some medicine from the bathroom cabinet and put it on her arm. This would make it so that it didn't scar. I took her to my bed and laid her down. She'd probably wake up in an hour or two. I then took a shower because she got blood on me. I threw away my gloves and got a new pair out of my drawer. I went downstairs.

"How is she?" Uncle Chuck asked.

"Good, I guess. She just fainted from the blood. She's laying down," I said.

"I'm proud of you, Sonic," my dad said to me.

"I could've saved her," I choked.

"It could've happened to anyone," Uncle Chuck said. "At least she's okay. Thanks to you." I nodded, walking back upstairs.

-Amy's POV-

I woke up in... Sonic's room? I sat up.

"Hey, Ames," I heard a voice.

"Sonic?" I said.

"I'm here," he said, coming over to the bed. He sat down next to me. I hugged him.  
"I'm so sorry," he said in my ear. I pulled away.

"Sorry?" I asked. He nodded, not meeting my eyes.

"I should've been watching you better. You should've gone with Tails," he said, flatly.

"You shouldn't be sorry for anything, Sonic. You saved my life. I'm thankful," I said. "What happened to all the blood?" I asked. His face turned red.

"Uh, well, my- uh, mom, er, took care of it," he stuttered. I could tell he was lying.

"Thanks, Sonic," I said, hugging him. He hesitated for a second, but returned the hug.

"Anytime, Amy," he muttered.

**ALRIIGGGHT! Chapter 15 is DONE! I will add in more couples next chapter. Maybe some Silvaze Idk yet! I'll think it over! Anyways, we'll pick up next time on Monday and it will be October! I am choosing to end this story at a Winter Dance. I think this story will be about 20 chapters. IDK! Ideas PLEASEEEE! Read And REVIEW NOWWW. Alright. Until next time...**


	16. Chapter 16: Insecure

**HEYYY! So I know this chapter is really, REALLY short, but this was just a filler chapter. Next chapter will be the LAST chapter of my series, Knothole High. I ****_will_**** be making other stories. This was just my first fanfic. Alright. Let's do this!**

-Silver's POV-

C'mon, Silver. Don't be a wimp! You're just asking Blaze to the fall dance. What's the worst that can happen?

-She could get offended and set me on fire.

-She could say 'No' and set me on fire.

OR

-She could laugh in my face, and then set me on fire.

Silver! Stop being stupid. She won't set you on fire!

I groaned. Why was this so hard? I was sitting in art class waiting for the teacher to come in.

"Hey, Silver," Blaze said, coming up to me. I could feel my face get hot.

"Er, hi, Blaze," I muttered.

"What?" she asked, smiling.

"Uh, nothing," I said, looking away.

"Don't feel insecure," she said. I looked at her.

"Blaze, w-would you like to go with me, to, the, uh, fall dance?" I asked her. Her eyes lightened up.

"Of course!" she said.

"Uh, great," I smiled.

-Mina's POV-

I had no one to go to the dance with. Sonic and Amy had gone official, Ash didn't want to see me ever again, and Shadow was with Rouge. I was totally going solo this year. I felt so alone. Sally had gotten Monkey Khan to go with her, so we couldn't go together anymore. This year, was sucking.

"Mina!" I heard a voice call. It was Tails.

"Not right now, Tails," I said, continuing down the hallway.

-Tails' POV-  
She probably would've said 'no' anyways... I hated being 8. Nobody paid any attention to me. I groaned. I guess I'd be going to this dance, solo.

-Shadow's POV-

"So are we going to the dance, or not?" Rouge asked me. We were on the roof of the school, skipping class.  
"I dunno. If you wanna go, we can," I shrugged. She sat on my lap, making my face feel hot. She put her finger on my chest.

"Sure, why not. Besides, we have nothing better to do," Rouge said.

"Alright. Let's go," I said, as the last bell of the day rang. She kissed me on the mouth.

"Whatever you say, handsome," she said, seductively.

-Sonic's POV-

I was running, Amy in my arms, to a distant meadow. She was burying her face into my chest, giggling. I smiled at that. I stopped running, eventually, and set her down. The area was really hilly.

"Tag!" Amy said, running away from me. I grinned.

"You know I'm gonna be able to catch you!" I said.

"Bring it!" she called. I ran up behind her picking her up. I lost my footing and tripped. We started rolling down the hill.

"Ahh!" she giggle-shrieked. When we stopped rolling, I was on top of her. I started to laugh.

"Told ya so, Ames," I winked. She started moving into kiss me. I did the same when suddenly,

"Ugh!" I said. She had tricked me and pinned me to the ground.

"Not cool, Ames," I said. She laughed.

"Now about that kiss," she said, seductively. She kissed me on the lips. I loved this. She was a great kisser. When we broke apart, I said,

"So...the fall dance is coming up, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" I said.

"Of course," she smiled.

"Great," I said, kissing her.

**So this chapter was ehh, but next chapter will be GREAT. Next chapter is the last chapter, so make sure you read it. Alright. See ya next time!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Dance

**SO... last chapter is HERE! I hope you like! READ AND REVIEW!**

-Mina's POV-  
Everyone was at the dance. Sonic and Amy, Knuckles and Julie-Su, Shadow and Rouge, Bunnie and Antoine, Silver and Blaze, Sally and Monkey Khan and even Scrouge and Fiona. I was sitting alone on the bleachers. The dancers cleared a way so that I could see across from me. I saw Tails, sitting by himself. He looked sad. I got up, and walked over to him.

"Wanna dance?" I asked.

"Uh, sure," he said, getting up, his face totally red. I kissed him on the cheek, making him blush even more. A slow song came on. I pulled him closer to me, and put my arms around his neck as he put his arms around my waist. I kept it PG-13 because I knew the age difference. I smiled at him, as we danced the rest of the night away.

-Rouge's POV-

Shadow was a great dancer, surprisingly. I made him blush when the slow song came on, by pulling him in really close.

"Make my night," I whispered in his ear. He gulped.

"Or what?" he asked. I crossed my arms.

"Or else," I said seductively, putting my finger on his chest.

-Sonic's POV-

Amy put her arms around my neck and I put my hands around her waist. She then rested her head on my shoulder.

"Amy...?" I said.

"Yeah?" she asked, looking at me.

"I love you," I told her. She gasped.

"What?" I asked her, smiling.

"That's the first time you've ever told me that," she said, teary-eyed.

"Well I do. Amy Rose, I love you."

"I love you, too, Sonikku. Now kiss me," she said. I grabbed her face gently, and pulled her in for the kiss of her life. A lot of "oooohs" and "awwwws" were heard in the background, but I didn't care. Because Amy was mine. And I'd never let her go. I, Sonic the Hedgehog, had fallen in love, with Amy Rose.

**How'd you like that ending for Tails? No, it's not _creepy_ because, Mina didn't wanna date him... If you're wondering why I paired Tails and Mina together, well here's why... In the Archie Comics, in one of Mobius' alternative futures, Mina and Tails end up getting married. Plus, Cream wasn't in this story as much and Cosmo wasn't here so... Anyways, Rouge and Shadow won't be together as much in my future stories. That was only because Knuckes was taken by Julie-Su, his 'soulmate'. How'd ya like Sonic and Amy's ending? Sonic realized that he'd fallen in love; the main goal of this fic! Anyways, I'm thinking my next fanfic will have something to do with Sonic Adventure 2 so yeah... Anyways, please REVIEW. I need to know how you all feel about my writing style which BTW... I think I will start doing the POV's in the OMINOUS style writing. That way, you can know what the character is thinking, and I can do more in each chapter. Alright. Bye for now. I've hope you enjoyed Knothole High. See you later! **


	18. Chapter 18: AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**So... This was My first fiction. I really do hope you enjoyed. Looking back on it now...well, let's just say, my newer ones are MUCH better. I WILL do stories on request, btw. I might do stories with one of my OC's, too now, depending on if the people (you) want it. Read my Bio for 'Maya's' description. See if you like her. Until Next Time...**

**BTW! I was on my 8th grade trip to DC. That's why I wasn't on as much as usual. I couldn't reply to PM's because I was tired by the time we got back to the hotel, so yeah...**

**Maya outt.!**


End file.
